Mâcher
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Lockon s'ennuie et laisse ses pensées divaguer. Lequel de ses comparses se verra-t-il attribuer la palme d'or du plus bizarre du Ptolemaios? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode! /SBAF


Bien le bonjour aux éventuels lecteurs, voici mon premier écrit sur Gundam 00, ouaiiis! /applause/  
Je rappelle que tout ce(ux) dont je vais parler là-dedans sont copyright Sunrise, eh ouais!

Une amie m'a demandé une fic avec certains mots (que j'ai mis en gras); comme vous pouvez le voir ça n'aura pas été du gâteau de tous les caser! J'ai dut écrire la chose la plus ridicule de toute ma 'carrière' de fanfic-euse, mais l'important c'est d'essayer, non?

Voici donc "mâcher", ou les réflexions philosophiques de Lockon à propos de ses compagnons de voyage inter galactique. Enjoy!

* * *

Tieria était sans nul doute ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une mère autoritaire. En plus de son ton brusque et cassant, son regard était jupitérien derrière ses **lunettes** rondes sur lesquelles se reflétaient les néons aux lumières lactescentes du Ptolemaios. Pourquoi ces éclairages étaient-ils si blancs, d'ailleurs? C'était la question que se posait chaque fois Lockon lorsqu'il devait plisser les yeux pour discerner ceux de Tieria derrière ses verres. Le blanc était aveuglant, neurasthénique: il lui faisait penser à l'hôpital dans lequel il avait séjourné après que ses parents et sa sœur aient trouvé la mort. Il fallait davantage de couleurs à bord du vaisseau, il fallait décliner chaque éclat de l'**arc-en-ciel **sur ces murs renforcés derrière lesquels on s'attendait à découvrir nombre de fous enchaînés dans leur **camisole**.

En parlant de camisole et de fous, justement, Allelujah fit irruption dans le champ de vision du meister de Dynames, suffisamment longtemps pour faire dériver le cours de pensées de ce dernier. Lockon aimait beaucoup les yeux **vairons** du soldat augmenté, chacun réfléchissait quelque chose de différent. Son œil d'argent ne voyait que la 'triste et âpre réalité', la 'noirceur du monde' comme il se plaisait à le dire. Son œil doré, au contraire, avait le chic pour tout trouver **plat** et désespérant; seul le meurtre, les vrais carnages l'intéressaient. En bref, le gamin attisait la flamme de l'intérêt de l'Irlandais, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Oh, bien sûr, avec une alcoolique comme miss Sumeragi à la tête de l'organisation, il y avait toujours quelque chose de captivant à faire, à écouter, à apprendre… Rien que la veille par exemple, il avait découvert grâce à la tacticienne que **vomir** en apesanteur n'était pas la chose la plus glamour qui soit. Non pas qu'aller au renard sur la terre ferme l'était davantage, bien entendu.

Setsuna F. Seiei arriva à ce moment-là, comme pour tirer le pauvre homme de ses peu ragoûtantes pensées. Sa longue **écharpe** rouge **sang** traînait par terre, glissant petit à petit du cou halé autour duquel elle avait été enroulée. Le fanatique de Gundam n'en avait cure et Lockon était bien trop occupé à le détailler, se réitérant sans cesse que ce gamin était si croquignolet qu'il le mangerait bien. Son côté stupide, celui qui le divertissait lorsque le désœuvrement venait à poindre, lui suggéra alors différentes recettes, allant du toast beurré au met sophistiqué en passant par le couscous traditionnel. Le tout était de **mâcher** méticuleusement pour éviter d'avaler une phalange de travers. Le cannibale fut tiré de cette cartésienne mais ô combien stupide conclusion par un formidable '**BOUM**' qui le sonna autant que s'il s'était pris une violente **claque**; le petit venait de se prendre les pieds dans le rectangle de laine grenat et gisait au sol de tout son long.

Un tyran, un malade mental, un attardé et une **poupée** gonflable imbibée d'alcool.

"Lasse, il semblerait que nous soyons bien peu à défendre l'honneur de Celestial Being."

L'ainsi interpelé leva la tête du magazine qu'il avait ramené de son dernier voyage sur la planète bleue et hocha la tête, se gardant bien de faire remarquer à Lockon que pour le reste du monde, il parlait à un ballon de basket orange. Il tenait à embrasser Chris au moins une fois avant de rendre l'âme.


End file.
